


Don’t Wanna Fight!

by TicklyFandoms



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Tickling, but they stop when something happens with Hyde, greed pair, they start off fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:36:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyde really didn’t want to fight, but when he accidentally freezes up on Licht, the Eve has his own way to getting the Servamp to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don’t Wanna Fight!

“Stupid ugly rat!” Licht yelled, throwing another kick in the blond Servamp’s direction again. Hyde quickly dodged the kick, and jumped back. He really didn’t want to fight, all he wanted to do is ask his Eve a question, but every time Licht saw his face, the teen seemed to get angry, and try to attack him. Ducking from another flying kick, Hyde quickly went into his hedgehog form, and fled through the door, trying to make his way back to his room without getting kicked through the wall again. That last time made Licht’s uncle more angry then he ever seen before. “Get back here you stupid rat!”

Poofing into his vampire form, Hyde ran into his room, and tried to shut the door, but Licht’s boot stopped it from closing a inch or two. Hyde shoved his back into the door, trying really hard to close it, and it was working because when it slammed shut, the Servamp quickly locked it, and backed away, feeling the sweat dripping down his forehead, as he swallowed nervously. Licht’s pounding sounded through their apartment, and Hyde prayed to whatever Gods there were, that his uncle wasn’t in the apartment currently.

“Angel-san!” Hyde shouted through the door, trying to get his Eve to stop trying to knock his door down. The kicking slowed to a stop, and an angry growl was heard. Holding his breath, Hyde listened as his Eve stomped away from the door. All was quiet, and for some reason, that didn’t float well with Hyde. Slowly unlocking the door, Hyde glanced out it, and when he didn’t see his angry Eve, a cold feeling flew past his shoulders. “H-he’s behind me isn’t he?”

Turning around slightly, Hyde came face to face with Licht, who some how came though his window. Hyde backed into the door, which caused it to shut again, and stared at Licht as he brought his leg up again. Shaking his head, Hyde whimpered, and slowly drew in on himself. Ever since the incident with Tsubaki…he just didn’t feel like fighting Licht the way he did in the past, and if he did, he would get tired fast within the hour. Licht watched as his Servamp closed in on himself, and frowned. He knew that what happened still haunted the Servamp…but never once did Hyde close himself off to Licht. Lowering his leg, the Eve slowly brought his hand out, and gently pushed his fingers through the Servamp’s mismatched brown and blond hair. 

“Hey Ra-…Hyde…” Licht asked out, using the actual name he gave his Servamp. Hyde flinched when he felt Licht’s hand tangle in his hair, but when no pain followed, he slowly unclenched his eyes, and stared at the teen. Licht cocked his head to the side slightly when Hyde’s red eyes met his shyly, as if all he had to do is look at him to make him angry. “Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

“W-wha…aren’t we gonna fight? Aren’t you going to k-kick me?” Hyde questioned, twitching slightly when Licht’s eyes narrowed. The Eve bit his lip slightly. Did the blond really think he would hurt him if he didn’t want to fight? Licht could see the slight nervous waves the Servamp was giving off, so he sighed, and ruffled his hair a little harder, causing Hyde to yelp and reach for Licht’s arm. “L-Licht-san!”

When his arm rose, Licht smirked, and brought his free hand right under the Servamp’s arm, and squeezed the blond’s ribs. Hyde let out a squeak, and went to close his arm, but when he did that, Licht reached around again, and squeezed the other rib. Hyde leaned against the door, as a forced smile slowly began to rise on his face, and little giggles began to flood out of his throat. Licht listened to the giggles, and found his smirk slowly transforming into a slight smile at the giggling and squirming mess he made of his Servamp. 

“What’s wrong, huh? Why you laughing?!” Licht teased, rubbing his fingers down Hyde’s ribs, into his sides. The Servamp let out a giant snort, as he struggled slightly against his Eve’s tickling fingers. Damn that Angel! He knew how ticklish he was. Biting his lip, Hyde stared defiantly at Licht, who smirked at the flimsy attempt to stop laughing. Raising an eyebrow, Licht slowly lowered his fingers more until they were squeezing the blond’s hips. Hyde’s body twitched again, before the Servamp mistakingly let out a breath, and the laughter he was keeping in, flooded the air again. “Is something funny huh?”

Hyde blushed a pure red at the teasing, as he squirmed hard against the door. If he didn’t get out of this situation, he would end up peeing his pants. And he knew that if he did that, Licht would not let him live that down. Opening his teary eyes, Hyde leaned off the door, and slowly leaned on his Eve, who let out a surprise gasp when they slowly tumbled towards Hyde’s bed. When they landed, Licht stopped tickling the laughing Servamp, who gratefully took in as much air in his lungs as he could at the moment. Once he could finally breathe normally, Hyde opened his eyes, and realized that he was on top of Licht, and their lips were close enough where he could feel the breath of his Eve against his. 

“L-Licht…” Hyde whispered, meeting the teen’s eyes carefully. Licht stared at his Servamp with a blank expression. He knew he should feel angry about this, but something about the nervous, but hopeful expression on the blond’s face told him that getting angry with the Servamp would be a bad move right now. Sighing, Licht reached up, and gently cupped Hyde’s face, and pulled him down. “Wha?”

Hyde felt his eyes widen when Licht pulled him in for a kiss. He stayed with his eyes opened for a minute until he slowly let his eyes flutter shut, and he responded to the kiss. Licht hummed slightly, and slowly opened his mouth, letting Hyde in. Tenderly, Hyde rubbed his tongue against Licht’s being careful so that he didn’t cut him with his vampire teeth. Hurting the Eve was the last thing he wanted to do right now. Slowly letting go of his tongue, Hyde watched as a string of saliva broke when they pulled away from each other. Hyde’s face was red as he panted, and Licht was panting a little as well.

“Hyde…” Licht asked, slowly pulling at the Servamp’s shirt. Hyde slowly got off his Eve, who kneeled up as well, and watched as the blond pulled the shirt over his head, and he got a good look at the Servamp’s chest and stomach. There was no scars from their last battle, since he healed faster and better then a human, but Licht could still tell the Servamp was tense by the way he kept his tensed fists on the bed. Licht slowly removed his black hoodie, and his shirt, all at once, not wanting Hyde to feel like he was the only one stripping. “It’s okay…we’re alone. You’re just with me.”

Hyde looked at Licht, and gasped when the Eve reached out, and placed his palm flat against his chest. Since Hyde was a Servamp, there was no heartbeat, but Licht still felt the warmth of blood inside his body. It was comforting. Leaning into the Servamp more, Licht pressed their lips together again, as he slowly mapped his way across the blond’s chest, taking everything in. Hyde moaned into the kiss when Licht’s finger circled over his nipples, and when he let go of Hyde, he saw how the Servamp’s red eyes were blown in lust. Rubbing his thumb across the blond’s cheek, Licht wrapped his one arm around the Servamp’s neck, and pulled him until they were against the bed again, and Hyde was on top of Licht.

“A-are you sure?” Hyde asked, when he realized what Licht wanted him to do. Every other time they decided to do it, Licht was always the top. But now the teen was below him, looking at him with some look Hyde never saw the Eve make before. Licht nodded, and slowly unbuttoned his jeans, while Hyde did the same with his. Once they were both naked, Hyde slowly leaned down, and pressed a kiss to Licht’s neck. “Are you okay for me to enter? Or do you need to be prepared?”

“I w-won’t break…” Licht whispered out, feeling his breath hitch when Hyde nibbled on the side of his neck. The Servamp brought the skin in his mouth, and gently sucked it, leaving a mark. Licking it carefully, Hyde slowly slid back up to look his Eve in the eyes as he lined his dick up to Licht’s entrance. Slowly pushing the head in, Hyde watched as Licht twitched, but remained relaxed. Once he was all the way in, Hyde stopped moving, and took a few deep breaths. Licht was tight, but incredibly warm. “I’m o-okay…go ahead…m-move.”

Hyde glanced down at Licht, and saw the confident look in his Eve’s eyes. Smiling softly, the blond leaned down, and brought their lips together, lapping their tongues together, like they were dancing. Slowly, Hyde began to thrust his hips in and out, letting Licht get used to the feeling before the teen began to meet his thrusts. Hyde moaned slightly, and slowly lifted Licht up until he was seat on his lap. Licht glanced down, and saw the tired look on Hyde’s face. Frowning, the teen massaged the Servamp’s tummy, and Hyde smiled tiredly at him.  
“I can’t seem to finish…” Hyde told him, yawning tiredly. Licht frowned even more. It seemed that he still wasn’t back to the prankster Servamp he once knew, and it might be a while before he would feel the same. Nodding, Licht slowly lifted himself up, and slowly started to ride the Servamp, who let out a quiet moan. Every few thrusts made the teen moan due to Hyde’s dick pressing into his prostate. “A-Angel-san…f-feels good…so close…”

Licht nodded, but soon gasped out a moan when he felt Hyde’s hand slowly reach out, and take his neglected member into his warm hand. The Servamp focused on timing his jerking with Licht’s riding, and soon enough, he felt the teen tensing as he was close to his end. Hyde felt the knot in his stomach getting tighter and tighter, so with the last of his strength, the Servamp grabbed Licht’s hips, and thrusted into the Eve with everything he had. 

“H-Hyde!” Licht gasped out, feeling the thrust hit his overstimulated prostate, as he finally let his orgasm wash through him in waves. Hyde watched as his Eve came, and then tightened as Licht’s entrance got tight over his erection. Hyde wrapped his arms around Licht’s waist, and buried his face into the teen’s chest as he came inside the Eve. “W-wha?”

Licht stared down at the shaking Servamp, and became aware of cum that was slowly dripping out of his entrance. Hyde sobbed as the pleasure of the orgasm took him completely, and Licht watched as slight tears made their way down the blushing Servamp’s face. Getting off the crying blond, Licht twitched when more cum leaked out, but right now, that didn’t matter. Hyde brought his hands to his face, and tried to stop the tears, but they refused to stop. Licht brought his hands to Hyde’s cheeks, and gently wiped at the leaking red eyes.

“L-Licht…” The Servamp whimpered, letting the Eve gently kiss away his tears. Hyde has never felt pleasure like that in a long time, and now that he did, it was sort of overwhelming, and Licht knew that. Bring the whimpering Servamp in his arms, Licht slowly pulled them down until they were both lying on their sides on the rumpled up bed, as he pulled the blanket up on both of them. Hyde wrapped his arms around Licht’s waist as he pressed his face more into the naked chest. Licht tightened his grasp on the trembling Servamp. He knew Hyde needed this right now. “I’m s-sorry…”

“D-don’t apologize Rat,” Licht told him, using the nickname he gave him since he found out he was a vampire. Even though he used it when they fought, Hyde felt the warmth of his Eve’s words through their bond. Humming slightly, Hyde breathed out a comforting sigh, feeling sleep starting to tug on his mind. Licht noticed this, and gently brushed his fingers through the Servamp’s blond and brown spikes again. “Go to sleep…I guess I’ll be here until you wake up.”

Hyde smiled softly, and nodded. Licht continued to brush his fingers through the Servamp’s hair until he noticed the blond’s eyes close softly, and his breathing evened out into a soft melody. Pressing a kiss to the Servamp’s forehead, Licht tightened the hold, and laid his head against Hyde’s head, letting his eyes drift shut, as sleep tugged at him too. When his breath evened out too, the sun just began to set, and the afternoon rays shined on the smiles on their sleeping faces.


End file.
